


An Excellent Encounter

by Mekina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's on the basketball team, Jensen's a cheerleader. Nobody knows what they get up to together in the showers after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excellent Encounter

"Great practice, man," Chad said, clapping Jared on the back.

"Thanks, you were good too. Go on ahead to the showers, I want to practice by myself for a while," Jared replied, picking up the basketball. He'd shoot a couple of times, just enough for the rest of the team to have cleared out.

Shrugging, Chad ambled off with the rest of the basketball team, leaving Jared alone. Outside, he knew Jensen would be doing the same thing, sending the rest of the cheerleaders off to go shower and change while he stayed behind, likely also claiming he wanted to practice by himself. Then, when enough time had passed-

Jared grinned happily. He really couldn't wait.

This had become routine for them, after practices. It was lucky that the cheerleaders and the basketball team had practice at the same time.

When ten minutes had passed, he decided it was enough time. Surely the team wouldn't be fooling around in the showers. They'd want to get in and get out as soon as possible.

Dropping the ball, Jared jogged eagerly to the showers. He was already stripping off his clothes as he passed through the locker room. Unfastening his jeans, he pushed them and his underwear to the floor, stepping into the shower room, blood already thrumming with anticipation.

His breath caught in his throat at the site that awaited him. Jensen was waiting for him. Of course he was. His gorgeous, lean body made Jared crazy.

Jensen's back was to him, but he could probably hear Jared's approach. The room was way too echoey. (And maybe it was stupid to do this here, but it wasn't like they could go to either of their homes. This was Texas, after all.)

But whether it was smart of them to do it here or not it was going to happen.

Jensen didn't jump or act startled when Jared slid his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. "Hey there."

"Hey yourself," Jensen said back, tipping his head back against Jared's chest. "Took you long enough."

"Didn't want to risk running into any of my teammates in here. If I did they would drag me out to go to a party or something. S'Friday, after all."

"True." Jensen turned and pressed himself up against Jared, claiming his mouth for a kiss.

Jared responded without hesitation, pulling Jen as close as he could, cradling his cheek and putting his head at the perfect angle. Jensen's lips parted, just for him, and he slid his tongue in, exploring Jensen's mouth.

"Mmph," Jensen pulled away and smiled at him, lips puffy and red from their kiss. "I need you Jay. Like _now_."

"I want you too, Jen, but I don't have anything."

Smirking, Jensen took hold of one of Jared's hands and brought it down between his legs, to his entrance. At Jensen's nod, Jared pushed one finger in, blinking in surprise when he met no resistance. "You- already? Yourself?"

"Yeah."

Jared groaned. That was such a hot image, Jensen fucking himself on his fingers, probably thinking about Jared's dick in him while he did it. He spun Jensen around and shoved him face first against the shower wall, pushing up against his back a heartbeat later. "You thinking of me while you had your fingers in yourself? Hm?"

"Yeah, you know I was. Come on, already, been waiting. I want it now."

"It's okay. I'm going to give it to you. Gonna give you everything you want." Jared pulled the cheeks of Jensen's ass apart and traced lightly over his hole. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing."

"Hurry up," Jensen urged, frowning at him over his shoulder.

"You're going to to get it," Jared promised, sucking a strip of Jensen's skin into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth. At the same time, he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and guided to Jen's hole, starting to push in.

As soon as he got the head past the ring of muscle, Jensen was moaning and pushing back against him. He was always pretty loud when they did this, when Jared fucked him. But he'd gotten better at staying quiet, thankfully. The last thing either of them needed was someone busting into the showers thinking something was wrong.

Jared was going to give Jensen a minute to adjust to the sudden stretch. No matter how much he'd worked himself open, Jared was big, and it had to hurt at least a little. Jensen, however, had other ideas. He snapped his hips back, taking Jared's dick another inch.

Well, if Jensen wanted it, he could have it. And Jared _had_ promised to give him everything he wanted. He filled Jensen in one smooth thrust forward.

Gasping, Jensen dug his fingers into the hard tiles. "Oh, fuck, so full. Come on, come on, move already!"

"Aren't you a demanding little cockslut?" Jared chuckled, grabbing onto Jensen's hips as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. He pounded into the cheerleader, laughing breathlessly as Jensen fought to stay quiet, pressing his face against the wall and biting into that delicious, pouty lower lip of his.

Despite all of his efforts, the little moans and whimpers and pants of "Unh, unnh," still slipped out.

"You sound like a porn star," Jared told him quietly as he slammed in again. Fuck, Jensen always felt so good, so much tightness and heat squeezing him just right, no matter how many times they did this. It was just so amazing, and well worth the risk of being caught.

"Do not," Jensen gasped, shoving back, meeting him thrust for thrust. And then, all of a sudden, Jared hit his prostate and Jensen practically shrieked in pleasure, immediately stuffing a fist into his mouth to muffle the noises he couldn't hold back.

It probably wouldn't take too much longer until they were both finished, not with Jared hitting Jensen's prostate, and- _oh fuck_ \- the way Jen was now clenching tight around his cock and rolling his hips back.

Sure enough, two thrusts later, Jensen was whining and squeezing even tighter around him as he went off without his dick even being touched, splatters of come painting the tiles. That was so hot.

Jared's thrusts got sloppier as he got closer, and he lost his rhythm. Clutching Jensen's hips tightly, he pressed his face between his shoulderblades as he went off, emptying deep inside Jensen.

Jensen chuckled quietly as they both came down. "How about we actually use these showers now?"

Jared smiled as he pulled out of Jensen's sore ass slowly, listening to the cheerleader wince. "Yeah."

He couldn't wait until his next practice.


End file.
